


Hetalia one shots

by Elliot_Lyn



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Asexual Character, Comfort, Coming Out, Fluff, Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-05-27 06:44:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15018956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elliot_Lyn/pseuds/Elliot_Lyn
Summary: Hetalia one shots cause why notRequests openThis is my first time writing something like this. I'm sorry if it's crappy. I tried my best.I don't own hetalia or any of the characters, the people who created hetalia do.





	1. France gender dysforia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> France is MtF trans. Today she's having a particularly rough day with gender dysforia and England comforts her.

England was walking home from work. Today had been a pretty good day but was also tiring and he honestly just couldn't wait to see his beautiful wife, France. 

He rounded the corner and got to his and Frances shared home. He walked inside and set down his keys, taking off his jacket "Honey, I'm home!" He called out. There was no answer and worry went through him. The house was silent. Usually France would be in the kitchen, singing and cooking or doing something else but he rarely came home to a silent home. 

He thought for a moment, trying to remember if maybe she had told him she wasn't gonna be home today. No... She should definetly be home today. He grew even more worried "Honey?" He called out again.

No answer but he heard some noise from the bedroom so he quickly made his way to the bedroom. There he found a huge blanket lump on the bed and he could hear soft sniffles and sobs, the blanket pile shaking. It broke his heart "Oh honey...." 

He sat on the bed by the shaking blanket pile. Frances tear streaked face poked out of the blanket. France countined crying. "What's wrong dear?" England asked softly, gently wiping away his wife's tears with his thumb.

France shook her head and she got out of the blanket pile, holding onto him and sitting on his lap "J-j-just hold me please."

"Of course my dearest." He held her and gently ran a hand through Frances long, beautiful, blonde hair knowing that calmed her.

After about 15 minutes she had calmed down besides a few sniffles and hiccups.

"Can you now tell me what's wrong honey?"

France stayed quiet for a while then mumbled "I'm not your wife..... I'm just a man wishing I could be a woman."

"Oh honey that's not true... You're my beautiful wife and a wonderful woman."

She looked at him and shrugged "I don't know..." 

"You are, don't ever doubt that."

She sighed, not looking like she believed him. So he told her how beautiful she was and all that.

Finally he could see her starting to cheer up and he grinned "There's that beautiful smile I love. Now how about we get some takeout and cuddle and watch movies?"

"That sounds perfect." She smiled.

 

 

Sorry this was a little rushed :(


	2. France comes out as asexual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even though France is the country of love, he's actually asexual. He doesn't want to ever have sex and it makes him uncomfortable. He admits this to his boyfriend's, England and Japan.

France, England, and Japan we're all cuddling on the couch, watching a movie. Japan had managed to get over his fear of being touched with the help of his boyfriend's so now he was comfortable with cuddling and other things~

England seemed to be in a romantic mood tonight, keeping his hands on his lovers and kept give them neck kisses and stuff like that.

Japan didn't mind at all and he hoped that they would all have a little fun tonight. France usually never joined in and he hoped he would join.

However, France could feel himself getting uncomfortable increasingly fast. He had never been able to admit to his boyfriend's that he was asexual. He was the country of love, he was supposed to love sex! But no it made him very uncomfortable and he was still a virgin. Not that he would tell anyone. Everyone always assumed he had sex at least once a week.

England was making out a little with Japan then looked at France and smirked. He leaned over and kissed him gently.

France kissed back but then he could feel England's hands on him. Tonight he couldn't do this. He abruptly stood up "S-sorry. I'm gonna go to the bathroom." He quickly left the room.

England and Japan exchanged confused glances for a moment then Japan spoke "I think we might be pressuring him.... He still hasn't had sex with us and he always tries to avoid anything that could lead up to it.... I think we should ask him when he comes back."

England nodded so they waited.

After 15 minutes France came back into the room "Sorry about that."

England looked at him "Honey can we ask you something?"

"Hmm?" France looked at them.

"Are you just not ready yet.... To have sex with us?" He asked.

France instantly looked more nervous "I-i um...."

"It's okay if you aren't. We won't push you." Japan said.

France sighed and seemed to be gathering his thoughts. They waited patiently.

Finally France said in a rush "Imasexual." 

"Your... What?" England asked

"I'm asexual. It means I just... I don't ever really wanna have sex. Its nothing against you guys... It just makes me really uncomfortable and just, I don't want to." France rambled nervously.

"Shhhh it's okay." England smiled "Well that's perfectly fine. I just wish you would've told us sooner."

"Huh? Wait... Your okay with this?"

"Of course we are, why wouldn't we be?"

"I don't know.... I-i just always thought you'd leave me if you found out."

 

"We would never leave you!" Japan said

"Mhmm! Never!" England said.

France sighed with relief and smiled. They smiled back at him and they all cuddled together and finished watching the movie.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please give me feedback on what you think. This was my first time ever writing a fanfiction like this. 
> 
> But there arent enough fanfics out there like this so I needed to create one! 
> 
> I'm sorry if this is terrible and makes no sense.


End file.
